The Saiyan Princess
by Eden of Destruction
Summary: In this DBZ fanfic we discover that Vegeta has a daughter besides Bra. Bra is not mentioned in this fic. Also once again it's up to the z warriors to save the universe. GO GOKU! One more summary note Videl dies in this series.
1. Vegeta's Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ, DBZGT, or DB characters or the story line!**

**_Hi, Eden of Destruction here, this is the first of my Dragon ball Z fan fictions. And I know the story goes that Gohan falls in love with Videl, but I personally hate Videl, so I changed the story and eventually in this series, Videl will die (YAY!) this one is for all of you readers that despise Videl as much as I do!._**

Chapter one: Vegeta's Visitor

'Well, this should be the place. Nice, not to over the top and definitely not too small. I like the landscaping as well.' The girl thought as she walked up to the capsule corporation office door. She was so exhausted from her flight she could barely stand up, but she managed to walk in on her own two feet.

"Capsule Corporation please hold." The woman as the front desk told to person on the other end of the phone line. "Welcome to Capsule Corporation, how may I help you?" she then asked the girl.

"I'm looking for a man named Vegeta, do you know where I can find…him…" The girl half demanded half pleaded. She then collapsed onto the floor, unconscious from fatigue.

"Oh my, Mr. Vegeta sir! We're having a serious crisis here, I need your help!" The secretary panicked pressing the buzzer to Vegeta's office.

Vegeta threw the door to his office open and scrambled out into the reception room. "Lauren, what the hell kind of joke is this?" He bellowed, stopping when he saw the child on the floor. He was shocked at the sight of her. "Gabe…?" He whispered, as he got down on his knees to take a closer look at the girl. He fished an old tattered picture of a four year old little girl out of his pocket to compare it to the now teen age girl's face. "Lauren, call my wife down to the medical unit, we may have a family emergency on our hands." He ordered the receptionist as he picked up the girl and walked toward the medical wing.

* * *

"Oh thank God you are alright! Honey I was worried that you were hurt! Is Trunks alright?" Bulma demanded as she rushed to Vegeta hugging him.

"Yes the boy is fine." Vegeta answered half heartedly.

"Then who's in the medical wing?"

"Bulma, dear; I think you may need to sit down before I tell you this." Vegeta instructed gently. "I never told you this before, because I never thought I would be in this situation, and I'm not quite sure how I should break this to you. So this is it," He paused and sighed. "I have a daughter. Until today, I thought she and her mother were dead. Obviously something happened to Takuya otherwise Gabriella wouldn't be here."

"So you were already married before you came here?" Bulma questioned stunned and hurt.

"No, no, no! I never married Takuya! I was supposed to but then I got sent here, and when I heard Frieza had destroyed planet Vegeta I thought Gabriella and Takuya died in the explosion." Vegeta further explained taking his wife's hand in his. "She needs our help to survive…" He pleaded, and for the first time ever, Bulma saw Vegeta's eyes well up with tears.

"I'll do what I can." She promised.

"Thank you."

"Hey what's up? What did I miss?" Trunks called as he approached his father, who was watching Bulma intently as she inserted an IV into a Gabe. "Oh, look at that, Gabe's finally here. A little early, but she made it." He remarked as he watched his mother care for her.

"What? You know who Gabriella is and that she was here?" Vegeta demanded more gruff than usual.

"Hey, I'm from the future, but I can't change the past unless I'm supposed too. I wasn't supposed to ruin the surprise. I mean, it's not like she's going to know who I am or anything when she wakes up anyway." Trunks announced. "Dad, she's totally cool."

"Well, I've done what I can, she should be just fine. She's just a little burnt out from her journey, and dehydrated that's all." Bulma said as she came out of Gabe's room.

"Well, that's a relief." Vegeta sighed.

"Just wait until you see who she's going to marry." Trunks hissed.

Bulma looked at her son and raised an eyebrow, catching just barely what he said. "Who would that be?"

"I'm not allowed to say." He chuckled as he started to run away.

"You little Bastard! Get your skinny little ass over here so I can kill you!" Vegeta growled, as he let loose a barrage of energy blasts from the palms of his hands in the direction of his offspring.

"Holy Shit Mom look out!" Trunks warned as an energy wave shook the entire building. "Dad, how'd you do that?"

"That wasn't me." Vegeta admitted, as the three of them looked through the window into Gabriella's room. The girl was seizing and sending uncontrollable amounts of energy into waves.

Suddenly she bolted out of bed. "Where is my Father?" She screamed. She was frantic, but to Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma it seemed that she was fighting a nightmare.

Vegeta rushed into her room, and took her by the arm, pulling her back to her bed. "Gabriella, it's me Papa! Please come back to bed child please." He pleaded scared for his daughter's and family's lives. "Trunks help me!"

Trunks helped his father hold his half-sister on the bed until she finally slipped into a peaceful slumber. Every so often she would whisper something barely audible, but it sounded as if she had finally found a place to rest her troubled mind.

Trunks sat by her side for hours. Vegeta wished he could do the same, but he was afraid that it would show his softer side that not even Bulma had seen, or Trunks as a baby had seen for that matter. Only Gabriella had seen this side of Vegeta. After he thought she was dead he became the bitter Vegeta every one had come to know.

Vegeta stood outside of Gabe's room and watched through the window with Bulma. "I'm sorry I never told you about her before." He apologized.

"I don't blame you. I didn't want you to know that I dated Yaamcha when I was younger, but you found out anyway. I can see how you wouldn't want a failed relationship to be known about if you thought all other parties involved were dead. This was your chance to change your life, to have a new beginning." Bulma told him.

"She's finally waking up, I can feel her life energy starting to stir." Vegeta whispered as he walked into Gabe's room to sit next to her finally. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as Vegeta took her hand. "Gabe…" He gasped.

She looked him straight in the eyes, "Papa, is that you?" She asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, my darling Gabe it's me." He choked out trying as hard as he could not to let his children see him cry like a baby.

"Mother said that you were dead…and Racey said that you had a new family, and that you wouldn't want me…" She sobbed hugging her father for the first time in twelve years.

"How could I not love or want my first born? I will always have room for you in my family you're to stay here with me." He hushed his daughter. She looked at him, and he pointed out Trunks, "This is your little brother Trunks. Actually this is his future form. His present form is sleeping down stairs. But this Trunks knew you were coming, and he hasn't left your side since you arrived."

"Nice to finally have you here. Present me needs a good role model or two." Trunks laughed as he hugged his sister.

"How long have I been asleep?" Gabe wondered, looking at her surroundings.

"Just about twenty four hours. I bet you're hungry, my mom's down stairs making dinner, let's go get something to eat." Trunks decided for his sister excitedly. He pulled her out of the bed and began to drag her downstairs with Vegeta close behind.

The troupe arrived in the dining room and sat down to eat. Bulma had prepared a smorgasbord of dishes from all around the world for her family. "It looks fantastic Mom!" Trunks complimented as he sat down at the table.

"Thank you dear. Oh, it's nice to finally see you up…is it Gabriella?" Bulma asked being polite, as not to offend her new step daughter.

"Yeah, but I mostly go by Gabe. You are Trunks' mother? What should I call you?" She inquired looking slightly confused.

"Well, you can call me Bulma, or you can call me anything your comfortable with." Bulma answered not sure if she should suggest Gabe calling her 'Mom'. "Gabe, I don't want you to be shy at all. You're part of my family and Trunks' family too now. I think of you and love you as if you are my own daughter, so don't hesitate to ask for anything." Bulma told her reassuring the nervous girl.

""Love…" Gabe whispered.

"Yes dear I love you. I'm sure your mother loved you very much…" Bulma started.

"Takuya love me? That was beyond her motherly duties. She loved herself and power. No one else, not even my Papa." Gabe laughed interrupting her. "Racey did her best to love me, but she was never my family, so I don't know what it is really like to be loved." Gabe explained trying to hide her pain, but her eyes showed them everything.

"Then we'll have to change that won't we." Bulma smiled at Gabe and then at Vegeta and Trunks, "I really hope that you like it here Gabe."

"I think I will. Thank you…Mom…" She said brightly.


	2. Gabe's First Fight

Chapter Two: Gabe's First Fight

"Hey Gohan, Goten, what's up?" Trunks called to his friends as the came through the gate of the Breifs' front yard.

"Hey Trunks, not much, we just thought we'd come by and see if you wanted to go sparring with us. Videl's gonna meet us at the cliffs." Gohan explained.

"Well, I'd have to check with the old man. I kind of found out that I have a half sister today… Well, I already knew I had a half sister, but she showed up today. But if I get the parental units to sign off on it the yeah me and little Trunks will come out with you." He said as they walked toward the house. "Hey would it be cool with you guys if Gabe came along with us? Videl might like her, and it might be better for her to spar against Gabe. It'll give her a real sense of what's going to hit her at the tournament."

"It'll give who a real sense of what's going to hit her?" Gabe wondered as they came in the house. She was clearing the lunch dishes off of the table. "Who are they?"

"Oh this is Gohan, and his little brother Goten. This is my sister Gabriella, or Gabe for short. I was just telling them that since we are going sparring; you should come to fight against Videl. I mean, only if you're interested in going." Trunks remarked.

"What am I going to do if this Videl isn't up to my par? One thing Takuya taught me was to fight with all your heart and never give up for a second. Not even in training." Gabe commented with a sparkle in her eye. "She said that Daddy told her that once. I relived her childhood dream, except I actually won the things she never could."

Gohan was impressed by this mysterious Saiyan princess. She spoke true words of wisdom, and he knew that she would be a challenge to any person lucky enough to fight her in the ring.

"Mom, Dad, how 'bout it? Can Gabe come with us to go sparring? We won't be out too late I promise." Trunks asked.

"I don't see why not. Please be back before dark, we are going out for dinner tonight and I want you three to get the chance to get cleaned up before we go." Bulma said.

"Cool, let's got out of her then!" Trunks yelled.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Vegeta reminded as he looked at little Trunks.

"Come on little man let's go, day light's a burnin'" Future Trunks urged.

"I have to finish my milk!" Little Trunks yelled. "Someone wait for me and we'll catch up."

"I'll wait for you." Gabe laughed as everyone else left.

"Thanks Gabe! You're the best big sister I could ever have." Little Trunks said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"No problem little man." She remarked as she messed up his lavender hair.

He finished his milk and pushed in his chair, and he was ready to go. "Come on Gabe let's go, we can beat them, I know a short cut!" He told his sister with great excitement.

"Alright let's go! Bye Daddy, bye Mom. I'll make sure we get home before dark tonight." She called as her baby brother pulled her out of the house.

"This way, if we run really fast through the trees, and through the cave, and jump over the cave ledge we can beat them there." Little Trunks said as they hastily made their way through the woods.

"Alright then, you lead the way ok." Gabe commented as she followed closely behind him.

He was right, by cutting through the forest and into the cave they beat future Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and even Videl to the cliffs. "I love it here. It's always so nice and peaceful; even when we're sparring and making huge messes everywhere." He sighed.

"You are right, it is very nice here. Oh look here they come." Gabe agreed as she saw the rest of the group come into plain sight.

"Videl cut her hair! She looks like a boy now, her hair isn't long and pretty like your Gabe." Trunks snorted. "Promise me that you'll never cut your hair Gabe, please Gabe please." Little Trunks begged.

"I promise I will never cut my hair until you tell me it ok. How's that for a promise?" She laughed.

"I'm holding you to that promise forever Gabe." He giggled hugging his older half sister.

"How the hell did you two beat us here?" Future Trunks demanded. "Did you take the cave short cut?"

"You should know that by now." Gabe teased. "You must be Videl. Hi, I'm Gabriella, Gabe for short. I'm Trunks' older sister; it's nice to meet you." Gabe introduced herself to the scruffy boyish looking girl.

"Charmed I'm sure." Videl snorted. "Can you fight?"

"Of course I can. I wouldn't be here if I couldn't."

"Are you any good?"

"Well, I've never lost a fight against someone on my level."

"Have you ever competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"I can't say that I've even ever heard of it since I've only been on this planet for two and a half days." Gabe said sarcastically, as she raised one of her eyebrows and started stretching her arms.

"Well that's a joke and a half." Videl muttered snidely. "Why did you let her come with you Trunks, I think she'll only slow us down?"

"Slow you down? Well, really how do you figure that? Just because I've never heard of your silly little competition you think that I'm not good enough to spar with you? What have you won; a bad hair cut maybe? What if you're the one to slow everyone down?" Gabe retaliated.

"If you think you're so great, why don't you fight me to see who is really the one who will slow the rest of us down?" Videl challenged bitterly.

"Alright fine, bring it on bitch." Gabe accepted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gabe hold on for just a second. We don't even know what level of fighting you are at. I can't just let you jump into this fight. You could get hurt, and Mom and dad would slaughter me and feed me to that weird cat we found with you." Future Trunks mentioned pulling his sister off to the side to try to get her to think the whole fight idea through.

"Hey, I can handle myself just fine thank you, I did it for twelve years without you or our parents. I'm not about to turn down a challenge, especially not this one. Why are you complaining anyway, you don't even like her; or that hideous hair cut that she gave herself remember?" She reminded him. "Don't worry baby brother, I'll be fine. Now let's get it on!" She giggled.

"Yeah, you think this is funny now, you just wait until we're done. Then you won't think it's so hysterical.

"Yeah whatever you say." Gabe snorted lightly. "Stop flapping your trap and let's get this over with. I don't really need to hear you talk shit, I just need to see if you can throw the punches as well as you think you can."

"Then try this one on for size!" Videl muttered throwing a left hook at Gabe. She ducked almost right into it, and then jumped back quickly. Videl came at her again, and this time a string of right jabs nailed Gabe in the face, but they didn't hardly, phase her.

She kicked Videl in the back of the knee and pinned her down on the ground. "You're just not tough enough for this kid." She said letting Videl off the ground. Videl went after Gabe some more, until she pretty much tired herself out and Gabe was barely breaking a sweat.

"You're not even fighting me; you're running away like a coward!" Videl panted angrily.

"Oh really, well this isn't running away." Gabe said darkly as she landed her signature Rocket Punch to Videl's stomach, sending her flying backwards and skidding to a halt in the grassy meadow scattered about the cliffs.

"Ok, I think this fight is over. Videl chill out, you just got smoked." Trunks remarked with a slight chuckle. He really couldn't help himself, he just had to laugh at Videl for getting beat.

"Well, I'm glad someone besides me found this so entertaining. It was really more of a joke than anything else if you ask me, and now everyone knows that you are the one slowing the group down, and not me." Gabe commented.

"How can you say that I got smoked when she only hit me one time?" Videl screamed infuriated.

"She also took you down in various knee hold, arm locks and head locks, she was faster than you and flew better than you, out maneuvered you and she's stronger than you. It takes a strong person to correctly pull off some of those submission holds." Trunks explained, "I hate saying it to your face, but against Gabe, you don't really stand a snowflake's chance in hell."


	3. Vegeta and Gabe

Chapter Three: Jealous Videl

Until dusk the six of them continued to spar and the little boys completely tired themselves out. Gabe ended up carrying little Trunks all the way home, and he slept comfortably in her arms. "So your mom taught you how to fight pretty well." Future Trunks commented.

"No not really. I was sent to a finishing school for young male warriors. The only reason I was accepted into the school is because Vegeta is my father, and he attended school there as well. Racey taught me the basics of how to use over a thousand bladed weapons, and she taught me more advanced things with what I excelled at, that's mostly swords, a couple bladed spears." Gabe told him. "For being almost nine you don't weigh all that much in the present." She teased.

"Well, it's definitely not from lack of eating or muscle degeneration." He laughed.

"Trunks, what am I like in the future; am I happy, nice, or am I even still alive?" She wondered.

Well, you're alive, and very nice. I can't say I've ever seen you happier…" he sighed, "But you do go through some hard times. Everything will turn out better than ever in the end though. Just never give up hope that things won't get better." He explained.

"Well, I will always keep that in mind then. I don't want to ruin a good future." She smiled. "Well, we're home at last."

"We can see and hear that. Did Gohan and Goten take Videl home?" Vegeta asked as he took little Trunks from Gabe; so she could go to her room to change out of her filthy training clothes.

"I guess. I'm not sure; she was pretty upset about today's session." Trunks said.

"Why? Did the little one finally tell her she was slowing you down?" Vegeta questioned.

"No. Gabe beat the shit out of her with one punch." Trunks snickered, opening the door to the refrigerator.

"Well that's only to be expected. She comes from half of the strongest bloodline in the universe." Vegeta bellowed waking up his sleeping son. "Just like you do. What progress have you made?"

"I'm getting stronger every day. I'm confident I can become a level three with another day of gravity training. And you never let me forget where I come from Dad." Trunks mumbled going to his room to change.

"Daddy, I need to get new clothes on, I'm a dust ball." Little Trunks told his father and Vegeta put him down.

Gabe came down stairs in clean clothes as Trunks was going upstairs. "Bulma's still upstairs getting ready, come have a seat and we can catch up a little." Vegeta motioned for his daughter to take the seat next to his at the table. "I know I wasn't always there for you Gabe. In fact, I was hardly ever there for you at all; but I want you to understand that it wasn't because I didn't love you…" He tried to explain.

"Daddy, I know. Racey told me what happened. That's what drove me to come looking for you in the first place. The other thing was Takuya. She's gone completely insane; honestly after living with her for seventeen years, UI don't know why I'm not exactly like her. She's looking for you too Daddy; and the man who helped you become Vegetto. She's teaming up with the enemy… well, I think she's the enemy anyway, and at home Tribeks are everywhere running everything. It's been that way ever since you left and didn't go back." Gabe interrupted.

"I knew I should have taken you with me. How could I have missed that, why didn't Raditz or Nappa tell me about this, could they have been behind it as well?" Vegeta almost didn't realize her was asking these questions out loud.

"I don't know, but I got really scared and finally came looking for you when Racey said I wasn't going to be safe with her anymore." Gabe answered.

"Well, we'll have more time to discuss this later. Tell me about your schooling, and your fighting competitions."

"There really isn't all that much to tell, Takuya sent me to the same school that you attended. Things haven't changed much there, still the same old crusty instructors, who believe the same old crusty myths about the Super Saiyan." She giggled. "Fighting is good. I beat Videl today, which means I still haven't lost a fight, but they wouldn't let me compete in the boys' division, so I haven't really gotten any better. I still train hard though, and I make new challenges for myself. Racey's sure I almost became a Super Saiyan, but Takuya messed that up." Gabe told her father. "She said 'It's no good being a Super Saiyan. If you become one you'll never be able to raise your power level any higher.' I know she was wrong though."

"I know I'm sorry that she was the one chosen to be your mother. But just because she gave birth to you doesn't mean that she has the right to be your mother. I think you'll agree with me when I say that Bulma is a much better person, and I know you already see the difference in her as a real mother as compared to Takuya." Vegeta remarked slightly clearing his throat.

"Well don't you just look adorable." Bulma complimented as she came downstairs in a little pink sun dress.

"Thank you, it was practically the only thing I brought besides what I came in. I was rushed to pack." Gabe said half light heartedly joking.

"Well, we will most certainly have to change that!" Bulma gasped. "There will be no training or sparring until that's fixed, so I'm taking you shopping tomorrow".

"Here I come!" Little Trunks announced from the top of the stairs.

"Not before me!" future Trunks laughed as he leapt over his present self.

"Off to dinner we go then!" Vegeta replied and the family was off.


	4. Trunks and Gabe

**_AN: So I forgot to change chapter three to Vegeta and Gabe. Jealous Videl is actually the name of a new chapter that I will hopefully have finished and posted sometime this week. Sorry for the mix up and I hope you enjoy this, and don't be shy, write a review. Eden_**

Chapter four: Trunks and Gabe

"Hey Gabe wait for me!" Little Trunks called as the siblings walked to the park one day.

"Hurry up little man." She teased.

"Gabe, do you like Gohan?" He asked as he caught up and held her hand.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy, what's not to like about him?"

"No that's not what I mean. Do you like him like Dad and Mom like each other?"

"Well, to tell you the truth Trunks, I've never thought about him in that way. You really put me on the spot there kiddo. I guess I'll really have to put some thought into the question for the next couple days, and when you ask me again I'll be able to answer you."

"Sounds good to me." He said smiling at her. "I love you sissy."

"I love you too baby brother." She replied.

"Did you know that there's going to be a World martial Arts Tournament again this year? I'm really excited about it. If Dad let's you, will you enter the tournament too?" Trunks wondered.

"Well, I don't see why I wouldn't. It'd be a good experience for me, and a good chance for me to compete against some decent fighters."

"Dad and Goten's Dad will be in it too, and all of their friends." Trunks remarked. "So will Goten, Gohan and I."

"Well, that means there is a good chance that I could finally lose." Gabe laughed.

"Yeah, but Videl won't beat you, and I don't think any human outside of our friends can beat you. You're too good with holds and throws; it'll be good to have those. Will you teach some to me?"

"Sure it will help you win too I guess." She giggled.

"Cool, I'll be the best in the juniors division this year for sure. Goten won't stand a chance." Trunks announced happily.

"Well, I'm not sure I would go quite that far with your confidence Trunks. Holds and throws aren't going to make sure you will win, but they will definitely give you're the advantage." She whispered to him. "I know I'll use them on Videl again and I won't even hit her if I face her at the tournament."

"Videl's never won anything. Dad says she's just a silly human girl that's kidding herself over how powerful she thinks she is. He said she's a joke and will never amount to being a descent fighter ever." Trunks told Gabe as they sat down under their favorite picnic tree. Gabe set up the blanket while trunks worked on setting out their plastic utensils.

* * *

"Gohan, Trunks is going to the park with Gabe again! That's the fourth time this week that she's asked him to go with her! How come you never take me to the park for a picnic?" Goten demanded of his older brother.

"Well, for starters, we never get to the park before you eat all the food." Gohan laughed. "But, if you want to go then go get ready and I'll pack and carry the basket this time."

"Yeah! Thanks Gohan!" Goten yelled. "Gohan, do you like Gabe?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool and nice," Gohan pointed out as they got ready for their picnic.

"No, that's not exactly what I meant. Do you like her like you like Videl?" Goten corrected himself.

"Goten, Videl's my girlfriend, and there's no way that I'm not going to answer that. It would be ridiculous to think that I had a crush on Gabe…"

"Oh com eon! I won't tell anyone I promise!" Goten begged.

"Absolutely not." Gohan snapped.

A half hour later the two boys were on their way to the park. "Why won't you tell me Gohan? I swear I won't tell a single soul, not even Dad."

"Because I know that you can't keep a secret even if your life depended on it, and because it's none of your business."

"It's sad that my word isn't good enough for you Gohan. Gabe completely trusts Trunks and tells him everything. She even told him that she's never kissed anyone." Goten commented trying to make Gohan jealous of Trunks and Gabe so he would answer Goten's question.

Gohan gave his little brother a suspicious glance, "I'm sure that Gabe wants me to know that because Trunks told you." He snorted.

"Hey look, there's Trunks and Gabe right next to our favorite tree!" Goten yelled and ran over to meet them.

"I thought you'd be training for the tournament by now." Trunks scoffed at Goten.

"So are you going to enter the tournament too Gabe?" Goten asked ignoring what Trunks had said to him.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't have a choice in the matter between Trunks and Dad, so yeah, it'll be fun." She answered with a smile on her face.

"That's cool, I hope you beat Videl I don't like her very much. Even if she's my brother's girlfriend." Goten decided. "I'm going to beat Trunks this year." He announced.

"No you're not! Gabe's going to train me this year so you don't stand a chance!" Trunks snapped.

"I do too!"

"Stop it you two. The best fighter will win. This year it might be a tie between the two of you if you keep excelling as unbelievably rapid as you are." Gohan sighed.

"By the way, it's a conveniently pleasant surprise seeing you two here by chance." Gabe giggled.

"Goten was jealous. Plus, I think he really wanted to play with Trunks. For as much as they fight, they are still best friends" Gohan explained.

"Well, that doesn't really surprise me at all. Of course, I've never been jealous of anyone in my life, I never had anything to be jealous about. I always got to do what I loved, which luckily for me was training and fighting." She commented. "You can sit down if you want. You don't have to just stand there, I'm not going to bite you, or try to seduce you. Not while you're Videl's play toy anyway." Gabe teased Gohan as he stood there listening to her, looking very rigid and uncomfortable.

"I'm not Videl's play thing. I'm her boyfriend." He pouted as he sat down.

"I said play toy, not play thing. Where I come from, if you don't specify you could be taken the wrong way. To me a play thing is someone that's another's sex outlet that doesn't get or deserve any respect from anyone, and you don't strike me as that type. A play toy is a boyfriend but with other benefits like friendship and a very patient sparring partner." She laughed as she explained the difference between the two in her world.

"Oh, I see, so it's a good thing then?"

"Sure if you like being held down by Videl. It's better than a boyfriend but not the stability of a fiancé." Gabe sighed. "But what do I know? I've never had the privilege of dating or knowing having a guy like me."

"So are you excited about the tournament yet?"

"Don't really have a reason to be yet. I will be when it's here, but not before then." Gabe sighed. "Trunks come eat before everything gets covered in ants!" She yelled to her brother as he tried to put Goten in a headlock. She fixed him a plate of stir fry, chips with dip, a soda and a little bowl of fruit salad.

Trunks and Goten came running and inhaled their lunch. Afterward, Trunks and Gabe decided that it was time for them to go, so that they could get some gravity training in before dinner.


	5. Gohan's Dilemma

Chapter Five: Gohan's Dilemma

Trunks and Gabe were surprised to find that neither one of their parents were home when they arrived. There wasn't a note, and it was a Saturday; which normally meant they would be home waiting for the kids to get home, and then they would train or get ready for a night out on the town.

"I'm sure they'll be home eventually. Maybe future Trunks is sparring and knows where mom and dad are." Little Trunks said excitedly running upstairs.

Gabe rolled her eyes and opened the refrigerator door. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink, then sighed. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tube; while she was flipping through the channels every once in a while her ears would twitch, searching for some small sound that would be hard for even a Saiyan to hear.

"Gabe, future Trunks isn't here either. Maybe they went to visit Master Roshi on his island. I think I'm going to try to call mom ok?" Trunks called.

"Ok you go ahead and do that." She chuckled as her brother ran off. She thought she heard the tinkle of the glass jars in the refrigerator when the door was opened, so she got off of the couch and headed into the kitchen.

There was a tall dark haired guy that she didn't recognize getting into her parent's food. She grabbed him by the arm and spun him around throwing him against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are coming into my parents' house and raiding our refrigerator?" She demanded of him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, babe, I don't know where you came from but I used to date Bulma before she got married to Vegeta, and we've been friends for quite some time now…" She guy started to explain himself.

"Yaamcha! What are you doing here? It's ok Gabe; he's one of mom and dad's friends." Little Trunks said putting his hand on Gabe's arm.

Gabe reluctantly let Yaamcha go and went back to her channel surfing on the couch. "Dude little man, who's the chick and does she have a boyfriend?"

"Lay off of my sister Yaamcha, or I'll tell my dad you were hitting on the Saiyan princess. That could have easily gotten you killed. Besides, Goten said the he thinks that Gohan might like her. So you don't stand a chance," Little Trunks warned.

"So she's your sister? Is she from the future too?" Yaamcha wondered.

"No, she's not from the future. She's my half sister. My dad thought that she was dead when he came here and he never married her mom. She's been here for almost six weeks now." Future Trunk s said as he came in the door. "Hey little man, where's Gabe?"

"In the living room watching T.V.," Little Trunks answered. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They had an appointment with a client. I went to pick these up." He answered flashing four sign-up sheets to his present self.

"Yes, you got one for Gabe! Dad's gonna let her fight then?"

"Hell yeah, why wouldn't she? He swears one of us will win the tournament for sure this year. Especially is Videl's dad is the champ again this year." Future Trunks remarked.

"Gabe! Gabe! We got sign-up sheets for the tournament! It starts next month; we have to start hard core trained right away if we want to win!" Little Trunks yelled excitedly as he ran into the living room.

"Well, let's fill these out and get started on training then, shall we?" She smiled and they filled out the forms.

"Dad, I'm having moral issues with a slight dilemma." Gohan said to Goku when he and Goten arrived home from their picnic.

"What's up son?" Goku asked.

"It's Videl…and Gabe…"

"Ah, girl troubles…" Goku chuckled.

"Dad, it's really not funny. When Gabe's nice to Videl, Videl's a complete bitch; and when Gabe leaves Videl alone she antagonizes Gabe and she tries to pick a fight with her. Then when Gabe is finally rude or a total bitch back to Videl, Videl tries to convince me that she's the one being victimized." Gohan sighed. "That's not the real problem though, I feel a connection with Gabe that's not there with Videl, and I don't know what it is." He explained to his father.

"Your mother could probably do a better job at helping you with this; but I think I can relate to where you're coming from. I mean, it is Vegeta's daughter we are talking about here, sounds like Videl's jealous, she's never had to compete with anyone for your attention before." Goku told him.

"But the only time Gabe's around Videl is when we're sparring, and Gabe is way more interested in winning a good fight than having me pay attention to her. She'll say maybe ten or so words to anyone that's not talking about fighting." Gohan continued.

"Well, she's definitely from Vegeta's blood line. Maybe Videl feels threatened by Gabe, you did say that when Gabe and Videl spar Gabe uses holds and throws, but nothing that would make Videl stronger or anything that would be easy enough for her to learn on her own."

"She thinks that Gabe's just afraid of her, and that if she really wanted to be a fighter that wins, she would stop using simple techniques, and she would really spar with us. Dad, I've seen her and future Trunks fight each other, and Gabe could kill Videl easily. I don't think that Gabe has a weak enough attack to hit Videl with."

"Isn't Videl's strength growing?" Goku wondered.

"At a very slow rate. Last time we checked her power level she was at ten thousand units." Gohan mumbled. "Trunks checked Gabe too. She was at seven-hundred-fifty-thousand units. She'll be a super Saiyan before the deadline for the tournament entry forms. She'll probably be a level two before the first round of the tournament starts. That's if Vegeta doesn't make her use the hyperbolic time chamber."

"When was the last time you checked power levels?"

"Three and half days ago."

"Then my bet is that Gabe is only hours away from being a super Saiyan, Trunks did say that she thought she had done it once before didn't he? She's probably training for the tournament right now." Goku commented lightly. "So, tomorrow Bulma has invited us over for dinner, for the annual tournament announcement party, Videl was invited as well. We will find out what is going on and decide how to proceed from there."

"Thanks dad." Gohan replied as he got up to leave the room.

"One more thing Gohan, don't hold your feelings back if you care for someone." Goku advised.


	6. Jealous Videl

Chapter Six: Jealous Videl

The night passed quickly, and the following day began nice, sunny, and warm. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and there wasn't a worry in the world for anyone…except Gohan. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should have told Goku about seeing Little Trunks and Gabe in the park the previous day. His mind began to swell on it mare and more as he went to Videl's house to pick her up. And it became completely distracting by the time they had reached the Capsule Corp. complex. He tried to stay focused on what Videl was talking about but he couldn't until she said, "I hope that ghastly Saiyan girl isn't there! I told my Dad that he shouldn't let any of the Saiyans in the tournament!"

"What? Videl, that's not fair! I wouldn't be able to enter the tournament then, neither would my dad…" Gohan protested.

"I know, my dad said that too. He said that Vegeta let him win, and he owes him one for that." Videl told Gohan as they came to the door.

Gohan knocked on the door and Vegeta and Bulma answered it. "Good to see you Gohan." Vegeta greeted.

"Nice seeing you again Videl, how have your sessions been going?" Bulma questioned as the couple entered the house.

"Slow, but I'm getting stronger. I'm confident I will win the tournament this year." Videl snorted before Gohan could get a word in. She walked to the sitting area with her nose in the air.

"She's going to win aye?" Vegeta teased.

"Not a chance. She's not even close to beginner level. Gabe could kill her if she really fought her and didn't hold back as much as she does."

"Speaking of Gabe, she hit one million units last night in our session! God Gohan it was so totally stellar! Gabe's a super Saiyan!" Future Trunks announced to his friend as he entered the house.

"My dad said she'd probably hit that point soon. That's way cool though; can she do it by will now?"

"Not quite, she's working on it right now, you want to go see?" Trunks offered.

"Yeah sure, why not? Maybe I can get a round of sparring in with her. Of course if that's ok with you Vegeta?" Gohan wondered.

"Oh why not. She needs a new challenge every once in a while. I'm almost positive she's tired of fighting Trunks and me. So, take your best shot at her." Vegeta chuckled. "She'll give you a run for your money."

"Right on. Let's go Trunks before Videl realizes I'm missing." He said as they ran off. "Is your dad going to use the time chamber this year for Gabe?"

"Yeah. He wasn't going to after she hit super Saiyan last night, because she's been determined to raise her power level. She hasn't stopped training for like sixteen hours or so, and she's already at one point five million units." Trunks bragged.

"Talk about an over achiever."

"She's just my Dad's ideal daughter. She has to be the best, but be better than the best. Set new precedents all the time." Trunks explained. "Eventually she drills it into my head as well, but she does a good job."

"That's always good to know." Gohan remarked as they entered the training building. "God she looks awesome." He whispered.

"Hey Gabe, Gohan wants to spar a round or two with you." Trunks called to her. She was back into Super Saiyan form, and her golden bun was almost out of control.

"Sure, as long as I don't get chewed out by your oh so fabulous girlfriend." She teased with a slight giggle and a wink.

Seeing and hearing that made Gohan blush a furious scarlet. Videl had never made him feel like Gabe had him feeling right then. Not even the first time she kissed him.

"Well, stop getting so embarrassed and bring it!"

"Ok, let's go!" Gohan said slightly hoarse.

"Don't hold back and don't let me beat you unless I'm really better than you." She demanded of him.

"You sound just like your father when you say things like that you know?" Gohan said as he swung a left hook at her, and she barely blocked it.

"Well, what do you expect; I wanted to be him when I was a child?" She answered grabbing him in a knee hold and then a headlock.

Gohan tried to throw her off, but she had a good hold on him. He finally resorted to a sucker punch. That worked, and as Gabe fell, she landed a solid kick into Gohan's side, and he fell to his knees. "That was a cheap shot!" He cried.

"No, this is a cheap shot!" She yelled as she punched him double-fisted in the stomach, "and this is below the belt!" She grabbed a tuft of Gohan's hair and slammed his face into the floor. "Oh, Honey I think that you're bleeding!" She laughed as she left Gohan on the floor. She turned to give him some space to recover and found Videl face to face with her.

Videl punched her in the face, and Gabe just looked at her and pushed past her, to resume her match with Gohan. "You coward, come back and fight me like a real Saiyan would, unless you're just an over grown monkey like I though in the first place!" Videl screamed.

Gabe looked at her evilly, "You just don't get it do you? So let me explain the whole deal to you, I'm faster than you, I'm stronger than you, I know more moves than you, and you just don't stand a chance against me. You can't even throw an energy blast without struggling. You're only human, and you'll never be able to beat me." Gabe yelled at her. "Sorry Gohan, Videl just killed my sparring mood, I have other things I need to be working on right now." She turned around again and started to walk away.

Gohan got up and Videl went after Gabe again. "No Videl STOP!" He shouted as she kicked Gabe's legs out from under her from behind. Gabe hit the ground hard. Videl pounced on her and began to hit her.

Gabe was becoming furious, she started to power up, and en electric force field grew around her threw Videl off of her. "GABE STOP!" Gohan pleaded.

"No she has to be taught who is better, that she can never beat me!" Gabe screamed.

"GABE!" Gohan started to go toward her, but Trunks stopped him.

"She's right and you know it. She has to beat Videl the right way, or she'll never leave Gabe alone!" Trunks reminded him of how badly Videl treated Gabe.

Gabe picked Videl up by the throat, "Stupid human girl!" She growled and threw her against the wall.

Videl got up and did her best the hurt Gabe, and attempted the Rocket Punch that was Gabe's signature move almost in desperation. So Gabe decided to teach her how it was properly done the hard way. She hit Videl so hard that Videl was unconscious when see hit the mat of the ring.

Gabe glared at Gohan and left the training room. "Dude, I think you royally pissed her off." Trunks laughed.

"Yeah, she's going to pound me in our next match up I can tell already. She's going to go all out, and she's got a lot of pent up energy, she's gotta let it all go some time, so why not on me?" Gohan remarked sarcastically.

"How's your nose?"

"I think I'll live, she did slam me pretty hard for a girl," Gohan pointed out. "Let's put Videl in a room, and get something to eat." They carried Videl to the nearest room and left her there to recover consciousness.

Then the two of them walked back down to the dining room, where they met up with Vegeta. "Tell your silly little girlfriend to keep her hands off of my daughter, or Gabe has my permission to terminate such useless human flesh that will never amount to anything like say… Videl." He warned.

"Yes sir." Gohan said surprising Trunks. "I'll try to keep better control over her, for her own good and my own."

"Good man, now shall we eat?" Vegeta asked the entire room.

"Dude, are you feeling ok, because you've never called my dad sir before?"

"I'm fine…but I let her beat me twice at once…physically, and emotionally. I think I may be a dead man when Videl comes around." Gohan sighed.

"Gohan, the worst she can do is stop coming out to spar with us. You know that would give us more time to prepare for the tournament, we only have six weeks left until opening day man. Plus, isn't it more fun to spar with a girl that really knows how to fight so you don't have to hold back?" Trunks wondered.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." He agreed.

"I've never seen a girl slam a guy's face into the floor that hard before either, I think you left cracks!" Trunks teased.

"That was some really crazy shit! She really does fight to win. Tell Gabe I demand a rematch." Gohan decided.

"Um dude, you just did, she's right there." Trunks said as Gohan turned around and Gabe was right there.

"If that girl ever comes near me again, I will kill her." She warned him as she slapped him across the face. "Don't ever insult me by holding back on me again either! You'll get your rematch after dinner." She said getting so close to him they were almost touching noses; of course she was on her tip toes.

Gohan looked down at her feet, "How does it feel to be that short?" He teased, as her face turned red. While they sat down to eat dinner.

"How does it feel to have your face slammed into the floor by a girl?" She retaliated. "Where's your precious Videl?"

"Home if she's awake now probably." He replied.

"Oh I spoke too soon, the Goddess has decided to Grace us with her presence this evening, how wonderful." Gabe giggled sarcastically.

Videl came in with tears in her eyes, sniffing and trying to swallow her pride. She sat down at the table with the rest of the group. "Hey Videl, where have you been?" Goku asked casually.

"You should ask the monster that everyone's been treating like a princess since she arrived." She whispered.

"Here Videl, you like shrimp salad right?" Gabe asked politely handing Videl the plate.

"No, actually I hate shrimp salad." Videl snapped, refusing to take the plate.

"Well that's not true. You order shrimp salad all the time at the pizza place. I told Gabe and Bulma specifically so you could have some here." Gohan protested.

"Well, I don't like it now." She hissed in reply. "I'll have some of that crab and lobster tail, with some Teriyaki rice." Videl sneered as she saw what was on Gabe's plate.

"You're allergic to crab! You will blow up like a balloon!"

"Just give it to her if she wants it!" Gabe said calmly, "She'll regret it later." She whispered s she piled the 'Teriyaki rice' onto Videl's plate.

"Oh Videl, that's not just any rice dear. That's a Saiyan dish and it's very spicy. Gabe makes it so hot Vegeta can hardly stand it let alone everyone else…" Bulma tried to protest.

"Oh please Mother, I toned it down enough for everyone to eat without their mouths bursting into flames." Gabe said secretly adding more spice to Videl's food. "I hope you enjoy something that's going to be quite authentic. You might want to stir it up for a little bit less potency, and more flavor." She smiled sweetly, and Videl took the plate from her.

Trunks and Gabe both held their breath while Videl took the first bite, after she took Gabe's advice and stirred the rice. "This isn't spicy at all." Videl remarked taking another bite. That was when Videl started to feel the spices burn her tongue and the roof of her mouth. At first it was a mild burn, so she kept eating the rice, but suddenly she found that her mouth and stomach were on fire!

Goten looked at Videl and so did Little Trunks and they both started to giggle. "Videl what's wrong, why is your face so red?" Goten wondered.

"It's not too spicy is it, the rice I mean?" Gabe asked.

"No, no it's fine; I just realized I need something to drink that's all." Videl said sourly.

"I'll get you some water!" Little Trunks offered.

"Oh no dear no! Water will only make the rice even spicier. Get Videl some soda or some juice. Just no water and no milk." Bulma said quickly.

"It shouldn't be that hot, mine is barely burning. It's quite good by the way Gabe, my compliments." Chichi remarked.

"Videl isn't much of a spice eater remember mom? It usually irritates her stomach for some reason." Gohan answered.

"Boy, she sure does have that kid hook, line, and sinker. That's sad." Gabe whispered to future Trunks.

"She does have him whipped." Trunks remarked to his sister.

"Gohan, my stomach is fine with spicy foods! Stop acting like you know everything about me!" Videl shouted.

"Videl what is our problem?" Gohan asked her quietly.

"My problem? My problem is her! Ever since she came here all you've been able to do is swoon, gape, and stare at her! She's not even that pretty and she' not interested in you from what I've seen!" Videl screamed.

"That's a lie Videl. Gohan's done nothing but pay attention to you! He's even asked you to come to extra sparring sessions to help you more!" Trunks defended. "They've both completely ignored each other pretty much."

"And what about yesterday at the park?" Videl hissed. "I saw you two together!"

"I knew Trunks was going to be at the park and I begged Gohan to take me so I could play with him." Goten pointed out.

"All Gabe's done is beat you twice. She's been nicer than I could ever expect anyone to be to you, and so far all you've been is jealous, mean, and completely spiteful of something that's not there." Gohan told Videl quite hurt by the entire ordeal. "I think I should take you home now."


	7. The Pizza Palace Incident

**A/N: Eden here loyal fans, just to say I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, and please, please review, even if you think this story totally blows. I want your opinion. **

Chapter Seven: The Pizza Palace Incident

As the days passed, opening day for The World Martial Arts Tournament was approaching quickly. Everyone was excited, but no one was more excited than Trunks.

He knew they would excel greatly in the tournament this year, even more than they had when Buu arrived. He also knew that Gabe would reach new heights that the group never thought was possible for a female warrior.

He didn't necessarily think that Gabe would have to try to save the world anytime soon, like the rest of them had to do on so many other occasions. Trunks felt that some thing or some one would soon change that, and he wasn't quite sure why, because for Future Trunks, as far back as he could remember, he never remembered anyone trying to destroy Earth while Gabe was around.

"Mom, what's today?" He asked Bulma.

"July Seventeenth dear. It's Sunday, the day before opening day for the tournament." Bulma answered.

"Oh ok. So you're getting stuff ready for us for tomorrow then right?"

"Yes dear, just like I do every year," She sighed. "Now let's hope we can get through this tournament without some freak world dominator appearing." She remarked half sarcastically.

"Well, we can only hope, but it would really be breaking tradition to make in through a tournament without some sort of disaster happening in the middle." Trunks replied in the same tone.

"Let's see if we can break tradition then shall we?" Bulma laughed dryly.

"Hey mom, where's Gabe?"

"I believe she is training with your father and Gohan. You know they're having their rematch from our last dinner party right now."

"Where is mini me?"

"You are sparring with Goten and Goku is supervising."

"Videl's not with us at all today?"

"No, she apparently told Gohan that if he was coming over here with Goku to train, then he can find her at the tournament tomorrow if he needs her."

"Ouch, that was a little bit harsh, even from the might Princess herself. It's probably because of the true royalty being here though right?"

"Actually I think it's because of Goku." Bulma told Trunks.

"Why, what could Goku possibly o to offend Videl? He's like peace maker for everyone. The only people who don't like Goku are dad, and who ever seems to be attacking the Earth." Trunks contemplated.

"Because Goku invited us over for dinner tonight, so that he and your father could have their normal discussions about the competition." Bulma let out a sigh of despair.

"Videl can't possibly be mad because Goku's never invited her family over the day before the tournament can she? That's ridiculous."

"Well I think that's what it is."

"Hey Trunksies what's up?" Gabe wondered as she and the rest of the two families trooped into the house.

"Not a whole lot, just trying to get some work done on my time capsule. You know I have the future to return too." He exclaimed sarcastically.

"You know you sound oh so excited to be doing work on that old thing!" Gabe teased her little brother.

"You'll understand someday soon what I'm actually talking about!" Trunks snapped at her.

"So what's for lunch Mama?" Little Trunks asked.

"I was thinking maybe we'd all go out for pizza. We haven't done that for a while." She answered.

"Sounds good to me." Gabe said.

"Me too." Goten and Little Trunks said in unison.

"We're not picky, just hungry." Goku interjected.

"Well, let's get going then." Bulma remarked as she grabbed her purse and led the way out to the suburban.

Vegeta hopped into the driver's seat, and everyone else piled into the vehicle; and they were off the Pizza Palace.

"So what exactly is the tournament going to be like?" Gabe wondered.

"Well, the fighting doesn't actually start until the ed of Opening Day or the morning after, depending on what division you're in, and how many people are in your division." Gohan answered.

"Most of the people in our division last year where physically strong for humans, but nothing compared to our select few. Some did have some good skills though." Future Trunks said.

"In the juniors division last year, it came down to Goten and Trunks, and Trunks barely won on a technicality." Bulma told Gabe.

"Yeah, and I still won fair and square! Goten touched the staircase of the stands, so I won." Little Trunks announced.

"Well I'm going to beat you this year for sure Trunks, I promise you that much." Goten cried.

"Alright you two, that's enough for one day, the best fighter will be the winner." Vegeta snapped.

"So do you think it will be hard for me Dad?" Gabe questioned.

"It shouldn't be for the first few rounds, but it really depends on who you are grouped with, and who you end up fighting first. It usually doesn't get difficult until we start fighting against each other." He explained to her.

"Sounds like a real blast." She remarked. "So, what is it like when you end up having to save the world?"

"You tend to get beat up a lot. Sometimes we end up dying, but that's why we have the dragon balls, to wish each other back to life." Goku said.

"Well that's very interesting. Seems to me that is what everyone would be interested in finding."

"We're here, we will continue this conversation later on." Vegeta announced to the troop.

"God it smells so good in here! It's always nice…" Trunks started.

"To enjoy the simple things in life the most." Gohan and Gabe finished in unison without even realizing it. They looked at each other and Gabe smiled and laughed while Gohan just looked at her intrigued.

"Well, I know that I couldn't have said it better myself." Trunks laughed seeing his sister's and best friend's reaction to each other.

"Excellent!" Little Trunks shouted. "Can we please start now mom, can we, can we, can we?" He pleaded.

"As soon as you find a table you can go." Bulma commented.

"Trunks, I had a dream about Gabe last night, and I'm not quite sure what it means." Gohan whispered to Future Trunks as they began to go down the pizza line.

"Interesting…what kind of a dream…a dirty one…?" Trunks teased, and then shuddered at the thought.

"No! It was just way weird. I'll have to tell you about it later. I think I may have kissed her though."

"It could be you're dreaming about your innermost desire." Trunks remarked.

"Gohan has desires other than fighting and doting on the 'Goddess Videl'?" Gabe teased as they came to the table the two little ones had chosen.

"Gabriella! That was hardly called for." Vegeta scolded.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking." She explained.

"Yeah, Gabe. Unlike you Gohan at least has a life other than training, sleeping, and eating. Unlike you seem to have." Trunks snapped.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me because I beat you sparring today." She hissed shoving a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"One time…"

"Last time I checked that 'one time' still counted as beating you."

"That's enough; we're in a public place. Try to act your age until we get home please." Bulma interjected calmly.

"Yes mom." The two of them said together and started a silent contest to see who could eat the most pizza.

Little Trunks and Goten laughed as they started their second trip to the buffet. They planned on competing with the older kids as well.

Then Future Trunks got up to refill his Pepsi, and while he was gone, Gabe secretly covered his pizza in red pepper, then topped that with just enough parmesan cheese to make it look like nothing was askew with the pizza.

Trunks came back and shoveled the piece into his mouth, and as soon as he began to chew, he noticed something was wrong. His pizza was hot! Not just heat hot, spicy hot, like Gabe's Rice. Gabe saw the horrified look on Trunks' face and sat back in her chair, finishing a perfectly normal slice of pizza with a look of satisfaction on her face.

He wasn't about to let Gabe get exactly what she wanted by taking a drink, so Trunks sucked up his pride, and finished all of the pizza on his plate without a single drop of Pepsi.

Once Gabe was finished with her plate, she laughed, and got up to get more pizza and a refill of her Dr. Pepper at the same time.

"I'm going to get her. I swear to god I'm going to get her good." Trunks told Gohan, who was laughing hysterically as Trunks gulped down his drink.

"You know Trunks, I almost feel sorry for you…almost!" Gohan laughed, "She got you pretty good dude and I didn't even notice she was doing anything to your stuff!"

"What the hell is going on down there?" Vegeta bellowed as two moving walls of pizza sat down.

Trunks looked surprised and a little bit scared. "Nothing Dad, just eating pizza and joking around a little." He stammered.

"No not you three, boy! I'm talking about the two little ones." He demanded.

"Nothing da', just eating pizza." Little Trunks answered with a devilish smile.

"That better be all you're doing you little smart ass!" Vegeta warned.

"Don't worry Da', the boys and I will keep an eye on the two of them." Gabe smiled messing up little Trunks' hair up.

"This is going to be a disaster in the making." Vegeta mumbled, knowing that his daughter had a tendency to start trouble with practical jokes between the five of them.

"Well that's just great!" Little Trunks scowled.

"She didn't get me nearly as ad as I plan on getting her back." Future Trunks nudged Gohan.

"That's what you think, you just wait little brother. You thought that was bad, you haven't seen anything yet." Gabe told him with a big grin. "You better watch out Gohan, or you might get what's coming to you as well. Maybe worse than poor little Trunksies here." She teased.

"I'm not really afraid of you. What are you going to do, slam my face into the floor again?" Gohan wondered.

"Maybe I will, or maybe I just might do something worse. Be careful, you might get something meant for Trunks too."

"Well that really wouldn't be very fair!" He protested.

"Well then here's what you can do, cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it! Since when has war or life for that matter ever been fair?" Gabe remarked with an evil grin.

That look for some reason intrigued Gohan, and after that, until they returned to capsule corp, he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

"Dude, you like my sister." Trunks told him back at the house.

"No I don't! That's violating my rights as a friend and future role model."

"You stared at her the entire time at the pizza place, all the way home, and you're dreaming about her, even if it's not a dirty dream. You like her." Trunks accused again.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's a lame chapter name, but I couldn't think of anything else to call it.Sorry it's takenso longfor this installment, we are in the middle of moving, and I'm trying to get as much done as possible in my spare time.**


	8. Gohan's Dream

Chapter Eight: Gohan's Dream

"Don't be ridiculous Trunks; I don't have a thing for your sister!" Gohan insisted.

"Whatever Dude," Trunks sighed. "So, tell me about this dream you had let's see if we can figure out what exactly it means."

"I don't remember a lot of it, but what I do remember is just seeing Gabe. Her hair is down and it's blowing in the breeze, and it looks like she's crying but it's like I'm too far away to actually tell." Gohan explained.

"What is she wearing?" Trunks asked. This all sounded vaguely familiar to him, and if he was right, nothing good would come from this dream.

"Umm, I think it's a white Greek style dress, over one shoulder…she's got a pink flower in her hair and a tattoo on the back of her shoulder that says Fallen Angel…I don't think she's on Earth though."

Trunks closed his eyes and his head dropped. He knew what this was alright and there wasn't anything good about it, and there wasn't anything he could do about it either. He'd be back in the future by the time it happened. "It's a look into the future Gohan. It means someone is coming to kidnap Gabe. Probably someone from Takuya's army. No one can stop it from happening, not even you, my advice to you; don't let yourself get attached to my sister. She'll live through it if you don't. I don't know what will happen to her if you let her get to your heart though. I like having two sisters in the future, so don't let her die if you do get to close to her." Trunks warned leaving the room.

Both Gohan and Trunks were disturbed by Gohan's dream. It concerned Gohan that he couldn't stop this from happening. He never left a friend behind before; he never let anything bad happen to his friends if he could help it before. "Hey Trunks wait, there has to be something that we can do to stop this from happening. Does Vegeta know about this?" He called following his friend.

"Gohan, it's not like I want this to happen, but I am not supposed to change the past unless I absolutely have to in order to save the world. I don't want to mess up Gabe's life in the future, she's happy, and so are you!" Trunks snapped turning around to face Gohan. "I'm sorry, but a lot of bad things happen to everyone with their new future, but everyone's alive and everyone's happy together. This dream of yours, it means a lot of different things for you and Gabe. It's up to you to keep her safe though, because once she leaves Earth… well, things aren't so good for everyone…" Trunks walked away from Gohan then.

Gohan wanted to say something, ask more questions, but he knew that Trunks wouldn't answer them. He had already changed the future enough with what he had said. And Gohan was now torn between doing what was right for everyone, and what he wanted to do for his heart. Gohan almost wondered if Videl was really what he wanted in a girlfriend, but pushed the thought away because he cared for her, and he didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

Gabe sat in her room against the door listening to the altercation between Trunks and Gohan going on in the hall way. She wondered what they had been talking about to make Trunks so upset about the whole situation. It flabbergasted her that something about her could affect her brother like that.

She let out a sigh of despair and walked to her bed, pulling the shoe box of items out that she had brought with her from home. Included in this box was a picture of her and Vegeta before he left a picture of her and Racey at her last tournament, a journal she had started on her journey, and the necklace her father had bought for her when she was only a baby. She missed her home, but never wanted to go back. There were too many bad memories back there for her.

After a few moments she decided to put the pictures on the mirror of her Armoire and put the journal on her dresser. Satisfied with the new look of her room, she moved out to her balcony to meditate and prepare for her next training session.

'Gabriella…Gabriella…I will find you…and when I do…' These are the words that Gabe heard during her meditation. Gabe snapped out of her meditation realizing that she had actually fallen asleep.

"Just a dream…" She whispered. She stood up and looked out over the balcony. She saw Gohan and Trunks sparring. She had to admit, she was impressed with Gohan's strength and his skills. She watched her secret crush spar against her little brother for a bit longer. 'To be happy like he seems to be with Videl is only something a Princess can dream about…' She thought as her mind drifted toward thoughts of herself and Gohan together as a happy couple. 'The only way to deal with this is to win the tournament. I can't love some one I can easily beat…'

Her heart dropped as she thought that. She had never known a feeling like this. She was sad, and jealous of Videl, something she never thought would happen in her lifetime. She wanted to be in love for the first time, and she wanted to be in love with Gohan, he was the one who could understand her… "Hey Gabe! Come down here, we're leaving to go to Gohan's house!" Trunks called when he saw his sister standing on her balcony.

"Right, I'll be there in a second!" She called back down to them. "Great, now he knows I was watching him." She muttered feeling herself blush a furious scarlet. For the first time in her life, she checked her appearance in the mirror before she went down to meet her family and Gohan to leave for Gohan's house.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing?" Trunks teased.

"None of your business you evil child." Gabe snapped punching her brother.

"That hurt! What did you do that for?" Trunks demanded.

"I'm sure you deserved it for some reason or another." Gabe laughed.


End file.
